1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for dermatology and more particularly to a skin resurfacing system that utilizes (i) a skin interface having a diamond fragment abrading surface for removing skin surface layers as the working end is translated over a patient's skin, (ii) a source for delivery of a sterile fluids to the skin interface of the system; and (iii) an aspiration system for delivering fluids to and removing fluids and skin debris from the treatment site.
2. Description of Background Art
Dermatologists and plastic surgeons have used various methods for removing superficial skin layers to cause the growth of new skin layers (i.e., commonly described as skin resurfacing techniques) since the early 1900's. Early skin resurfacing treatments used an acid such as phenol to etch away surface layers of a patient's skin that exhibited damage which thereafter were replaced by new skin. (The term damage when referring to a skin disorder is herein defined as any cutaneous defect, e.g., including but not limited to rhytides, hyperpigmentations, acne scars, solar elastosis, other dyschromias, stria distensae, serborrheic dermatitus).
Following the removal of surface skin layers at a particular depth, no matter the method of skin removal, the body's natural wound-healing response begins to regenerate the epidermis and underlying wounded skin layers. The new skin layer will then cytologically and architecturally resemble a younger and more normal skin. The range of resurfacing treatments can be divided generally into three categories based on the depth of the skin removal and wound: (i) superficial exfoliations or peels extending into the epidermis, (ii) medium-depth resurfacing treatments extending into the papillary dermis; and (iii) deep resurfacing treatments that remove tissue to the depth of the reticular dermis (see FIGS. 1A-1B).
Modern techniques for skin layer removal include: CO.sub.2 laser resurfacing which falls into the category of a deep resurfacing treatment; Erbium laser resurfacing which generally is considered a medium-depth treatment; mechanical dermabrasion using high-speed abrasive wheels which results in a medium-depth or deep resurfacing treatment; and chemical peels which may range from a superficial to a deep resurfacing treatment, depending on the treatment parameters. A recent treatment, generally called micro-dermabrasion, has been developed that uses an air-pressure source to deliver abrasive particles directly against a patient's skin at high-velocities to abrade away skin layers. Such a micro-dermabrasion modality may be likened to sand-blasting albeit at velocities that do not cause excessive pain and discomfort to the patient. Micro-dermabrasion as currently practiced falls into the category of a superficial resurfacing treatment.
A superficial exfoliation, peel or abrasion removes some or all of the epidermis (see FIGS. 1A-1B) and thus is suited for treating very light rhytides. Such a superficial exfoliation is not effective in treating many forms of damage to skin. A medium-depth resurfacing treatment that extends into the papillary dermis (see FIG. 1B) can treat many types of damage to skin. Deep resurfacing treatments, such as CO.sub.2 laser treatments, that extend well into the reticular dermis (see FIG. 1B) cause the most significant growth of new skin layers but carry the risk of scarring unless carefully controlled.
It is useful to briefly explain the body's mechanism of actually resurfacing skin in response to the removal of a significant depth of dermal layers. Each of the above-listed depths of treatment disrupts the epidermal barrier, or a deeper dermal barrier (papillary or reticular), which initiates varied levels of the body's wound-healing response. A superficial skin layer removal typically causes a limited wound-healing response, including a transient inflammatory response and limited collagen synthesis within the dermis. In a medium-depth or a deep treatment, the initial inflammatory stage leads to hemostasis through an activated coagulation cascade. Chemotactic factors and fibrin lysis products cause neutrophils and monocytes to appear at the site of the wound. The neutrophils sterilize the wound site and the monocytes convert to macrophages and elaborate growth factors which initiate the next phase of the body's wound-healing response involving granular tissue formation. In this phase, fibroblasts generate a new extracellular matrix, particularly in the papillary and reticular dermis, which is sustained by angiogenesis and protected anteriorly by the reforming epithelial layer. The new extracellular matrix is largely composed of collagen fibers (particularly Types I and III) which are laid down in compact parallel arrays (see FIG. 1B). It is largely the collagen fibers that provide the structural integrity of the new skin--and contribute to the appearance of youthful skin.
All of the prevalent types of skin damage (rhytides, solar elastosis effects, hyperpigmentation, acne scars, dyschromias, melasma, stria distensae) manifest common histologic and ultrastructural characteristics, which in particular include disorganized and thinner collagen aggregates, abnormalities in elastic fibers, and abnormal fibroblasts, melanocytes and keratinocytes that disrupt the normal architecture of the dermal layers. It is well recognized that there will be a clinical improvement in the condition and appearance of a patient's skin when a more normal architecture is regenerated by the body's wound-healing response. Of more significance to a clinical improvement is skin is the creation of more dense parallel collagen aggregates with decreased periodicity (spacing between fibrils). The body's wound-healing response is responsible for synthesis of these collagen aggregates. In addition to the body's natural wound healing response, adjunct pharmaceutical treatments that are administered concurrent with, or following, a skin exfoliations can enhance the development of collagen aggregate to provide a more normal architecture in the skin--the result being a more youthful appearing skin.
The deeper skin resurfacing treatments, such as laser ablation, peels and mechanical dermabrasion have drawbacks. The treatments are best used for treatments of a patient's face and may not be suited for treating other portions of a patient's body. For example, laser resurfacing of a patient's neck or decolletage may result in post-treatment pigmentation disorders. All the deep resurfacing treatments are expensive, require anesthetics, and must be performed in a clinical setting. The most significant disadvantage associated with deep resurfacing treatments relates to the post-treatment recovery period. It may require up to several weeks or even months to fully recover and to allow the skin the form a new epidermal layer. During a period ranging from a few weeks to several weeks after a deep resurfacing treatment, the patient typically must wear heavy make-up to cover redness thus making the treatment acceptable only to women.
The superficial treatment offered by micro-dermabrasion has the advantage of being performed without anesthetics and requiring no extended post-treatment recovery period. However, micro-dermabrasion as currently practices also has several disadvantages. First, a micro-dermabrasion treatment is adapted only for a superficial exfoliation of a patient's epidermis which does not treat many forms of damage to skin. Further, the current micro-dermabrasion devices cause abrasive effects in a focused area of the skin that is very small, for example a few mm.sup.2, since all current devices use a single pin-hole orifice that jets air and abrasives to strike the skin in a highly focused area. Such a focused treatment area is suitable for superficial exfoliations when the working end of the device is passed over the skin in overlapping paths. Further, such focused energy delivery is not well suited for deeper skin removal where repeated passes may be necessary. Still further, current micro-dermabrasion devices are not suited for deeper skin removal due to the pain associated with deep abrasions. Other disadvantages of the current micro-dermabrasion devices relate to the aluminum oxide abrasive particles that are typically used. Aluminum oxide can contaminate the working environment and create a health hazard for operators and patients alike. Inhalation of aluminum oxide particles over time can result in serious respiratory disorders.